


Come Back To Me

by styl



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styl/pseuds/styl
Summary: This is Nicole trying to fight what's taken control of her body.





	Come Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me from the 3x10 trailer, I wrote it in like 40 min so it's not very long sorry.
> 
> Follow my twitter: @earperfreak
> 
> <3

The whole group had split up to look for Nicole. Bulshar’s effect from the massacre, along with his powers, had set Nicole in a trance. Before running off into the woods, she held her gun towards her family, her body was malicious, switching her aim from person to person as her mind panicked, internally Nicole was fighting, and not wanting to hurt anyone. She wasn’t in control of herself anymore as her body submitted to the control of Bulshar.

 

“Nicole!” Waverly yelled, running amongst the trees which branches grasped at her clothing, tearing at her thin jumper.

 

The woods hissed in the wind. Waverly’s eyes were everywhere, looking for a sign of life within the woods, she moved left and right, not knowing where she was going.

 

“Nicole, please!” She pleaded, hearing whispers of echoes from her sister and friends who called her girlfriends name.

 

Keeping her tears concealed, she ran. She didn’t know where, but she just ran, and didn’t stop. The trees that were first crowding her, became clear as she came to a sudden opening. Waverly stood on the edge of a perfect circle of trees. In the centre stood Nicole who gazed at an old giant squoia tree in front of her. Her hand was out, reaching out to a singular apple that hung off a low branch.

 

“No!” Waverly screamed, her voice made birds fly out of trees, yet Nicole didn’t even flinch as she tore the apple off the branch.

 

Waverly reached her just in time to knock the apple out of her hand. Waverly cupped Nicole’s face, hoping her touch would bring her back. She was to panicked to realise she wasn’t wearing a glove to protect her hand which the black pearled ring sat on.

 

“Baby.” Waverly cried.

 

Nicole was in such a daze, she looked right through Waverly. Her whole body was numb, she just stood there, unaware of Waverly in front of her and whispered, “Bulshar.”

 

“No-“ Waverly whimpered in disbelief that her girlfriend had lost all consciousness.

 

“Bulshar.” Nicole whispered again.

 

“No, no, no, no, baby, please.”

 

Waverly frantically ran her fingers through Nicole’s hair frantically, grasping softly at the hair behind her neck as her hands fell there. She pulled on her girlfriends neck, placing her forehead on hers. Her eyes look into Nicole’s, they’re glazed over, as blue as ice.

 

“Stay with me, baby, please,” Waverly whispers, closing her eyes, “please.”

 

“Bulshar.” Nicole whispers as Waverly begins to cry, running her hands along the red heads neckline to where it reaches her chest.

 

“Please, baby.” She cries, moving her body closer to Nicole’s.

 

“Bulsh-“ Nicole gets cut off as Waverly’s lips touch hers. The familiar touch of tenderness sparks something within Nicole.

 

Nicole’s body begins to react as she places her hands on Waverly’s waist. Her movements are small and timid, not fully in control yet, they’re there, but not enough for Waverly to notice as she separates her lips from Nicole’s, her eyes still closed with tears falling through the cracks.

 

“Please, Nicole, I can’t live without you.”

 

They’re both silent. Nicole tries to speak as she’s gaining control of her body again, but her voice is fragile. Waverly readjusts where her hands lye, her face changing from tense to relaxed.

 

The woods went silent. The wind that had been loud and controlling froze. The trees stopped moving and the rustling of leaves quickly grew quiet.

 

“I love you.” Waverly spoke.

 

She opened her eyes to see Nicole, the clouds in her eyes had faded away as a traumatised face grew into the one Waverly knew off by heart. A smile grew on the red heads face, she chuckled lightly, and pulled at Waverly’s waist to close the space between the both of them.

 

“I love you too,” Nicole answered as Waverly’s button eyes grew into hearts, “and I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Waverly stood on her toes as they kissed, Nicole wrapping her arms around Waverly’s back, slightly lifting her above the snow floor. Laughing, Waverly felt the floor again as Nicole set her down. Waverly couldn’t help but embrace her girlfriend again as she heard a singular Wynonna calling for Nicole.

 

“We should go.” Nicole said, not letting go of Waverly who had buried her head into the side of her chest.

 

“No,” she whispered, “not yet.”

 

The snow fell as the pair held each other in silence.

 


End file.
